


Sickness and Cuddles

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Caretaker Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sam - Freeform, Sam Knows, Sickness, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, cas is sick, castiel - Freeform, human cas, kiss, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Adorable human Castiel gets sick for the first time. Dean turns into the overly concerned mother hen even though he thinks Cas is completely adorable.And Sam may or may not be suspicious when Dean is suddenly sick the next day.





	Sickness and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this, Sorry it took so long. I just love fluffy Destiel. <3

"How is he feeling?" Sam asks upon seeing Dean.

"He's not good." Dean sighs before moving around the kitchen, gathering up the things he'd need to make soup. Sure it was out of a can but hey, it's the thought that counts. 

"Dude are you making him-"

"Hush Sammy. He's newly human and isn't used to it yet, give him a break."

"Okay..." Sam says, deciding not to start an argument. 

"He can't even walk by himself. He's also very whiny." Dean says, he wanted to complain but he knew that Cas couldn't help it if he was sick. 

"Is his temperature still high?" 

"I haven't checked it in a while but it was almost 103 degrees, no wonder the poor guy said his head felt like it was gonna explode." Dean replies. 

"Is anything else wrong with him?" Sam asks, Dean had been full-out babying Cas.

"Well he was throwing up but since he hasn't in a while I'm going to try and get him to eat something. He keeps saying that his throat hurts and that he keeps getting dizzy." Dean says. 

"Oh."

"Yeah, poor guy's a mess." 

"At least he's got you." Sam says. 

"Uh- well he's my best friend. I'm not just gonna let him lay there and die." Dean says, stumbling over his words slightly. 

"No need to get all flustered, I wasn't implying that you're banging him." Sam jokes. 

Dean however looked like a deer caught in the headlights as soon as Sam's words left his mouth. 

"W-What?" Dean asks, suddenly getting all hot and stuttering. 

"Dude relax." Sam says, he was confused at Dean's reaction. 

"I'm gonna go check on Cas." Dean says before quickly exiting the kitchen, with soup. He was determined to force it down Cas' throat, well not really if Cas wasn't feeling good Dean wasn't going to make him do anything. 

"Hey buddy..." Dean says softly as he walks in and closes the door behind him. 

Dean sets the bowl down on the nightstand before sitting next to Cas.

"Am I dying?" Cas asks in a hoarse voice. 

"No, just sick. You're a proper mess aren't you?" Dean asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I hate being human." 

"I'm sorry." Dean mumbles before reaching over and pressing the back of his hand to Cas' forehead. 

"You're burning up..." Dean says with a sigh. 

"I'm freezing." Cas says, he was underneath of several blankets. 

"I hate to do this to you but if your fever is back up I'm taking blankets away." Dean says as he reaches for the thermometer. 

Cas glares at him, "No."

"Cas, I'm trying to make you better. Now open up." Dean says. 

Cas reluctantly let's Dean place the end of the thermometer under his tongue. 

"Hold it." Dean says.

"Yep, blankets are coming off." Dean says in a shocked tone. 

"What is it?" Cas asks as Dean pulls blankets away from him. 

"103.8, and I'm not playing tug of war with you, release the blanket Cas." Dean says and Cas huffily releases the comforter. 

"I'm cold." He complains. 

"Well you need to let your fever break and all of these blankets are trapping heat in. I promise you'll feel better." Dean says. 

"I hate you sometimes." Cas mutters before relaxing back into the pillows. 

"Yeah yeah, who else would put up with you?" Dean asks. 

"...nobody..." 

"Exactly, now hush grumpy." Dean says. "Do you feel queasy at all?" 

"Not really, my head just feels like it's being stabbed a million times a minute." 

"Why don't you try to eat something." Dean says. 

"No." Cas says stubbornly. 

"Cas we need to get some food in you." Dean says. 

"But I don't wanna-"

"Castiel." Dean says in a low voice, almost daring Cas to tell him no again. 

"But Dean-"

"Cas." 

"I don't feel good." Cas says and gives Dean his best puppy-eyed look. 

Dean takes one look into those adorable glossy blue eyes and sighs. "Can you just try? One bite and then you don't have to eat anymore if you don't want to." 

"Fine." Cas gives in, "I'm too shaky to grab that..." Cas says, he didn't feel like spilling hot soup all over himself. 

"I'll hold it for you." Dean says before grabbing the bowl. 

"This is frustrating." Cas says when the spoon falls out of his hand and back into the bowl. 

"Dammit, here." Dean sighs before grabbing the spoon and holding it out to Cas. 

"Don't tell Sam that I'm doing this." 

"Wh-" Cas goes to ask why but Dean shoves the spoon into his mouth to shut him up. 

"You good?" Dean asks a few seconds later. 

"Ow..." Cas mumbles. 

"What?" Dean asks, trying not to let concern show. 

"It hurts to swallow." Cas whines. 

"Okay so no more?" Dean asks. 

"I'll try a little more..." Cas says, his stomach did feel empty. 

"Don't push yourself, if you start feeling nauseous then stop." Dean says before continuing to feed Cas. 

"Okay, yeah- you're done." Dean places the bowl on the nightstand a few spoonfuls later when Cas pretty much chokes on it. 

"You okay?" Dean asks in concern when Cas' eyes well up with tears. 

"It hurts..." Cas whines. Whenever he coughed his head pounded and his throat hurt worse. 

"I know buddy, I know." Dean says, he wished he could just help him. 

"I'm still cold..." Cas says.

"I'm sorry but we need to get your fever down. Do you want some medicine?" Dean asks. 

"That stuff tastes like chemicals." Cas complains about the nasty green liquid that Dean called 'medicine'.

"How about you get some sleep?" 

"I'm too uncomfortable to sleep." Cas says. 

"I really don't know what else to do for you..." Dean sighs. 

"Kill me so I'll feel better." Cas says. 

"Definitely not." Dean says.

Cas slowly starts dozing off and Dean couldn't be any more thankful. Maybe if he got some rest he'd wake up feeling better. 

However when Dean got up to leave Cas woke up. 

"Dean..." He whines. 

Dean sighs and turns back around. 

"Yes Cas?" 

"Don't leave me." Cas mumbles before he almost instantly falls back asleep. 

Dean thinks he was just talking in his sleep so he kept walking towards the door. 

"Dean!" Cas mumbles louder. 

"Okay okay, fine. I'll stay." Dean says before walking over and sitting down in the chair across the room. 

"With me!" Cas says before reaching an arm out for Dean. 

Dean sighs, "Okay, fine." 

He sits down beside where Cas was laying and a few seconds later Cas moved to lay his head on Dean's lap.

Dean freezes up but he goes with it. If Cas was comfortable that's all that matters, plus it would probably do more harm than good to shove Cas away since he didn't feel good. 

He pressed his hand to Cas' forehead again and he still felt the same. Dean runs his hand through Cas' hair, which was surprisingly very soft. Cas sighed with content at Dean's action and Dean couldn't help but let a small smile fall upon his lips. 

Cas was just so cute. Dean thought- wait what? 

Dean pretends to ignore the thought in favor of watching Cas.

He looked so small and innocent as he slept, and he was very cuddly.

Cas suddenly shifted and wrapped his arms around Dean's leg.

Dean laughed lightly at the sleepy Cas, for some reason he didn't mind this, even when Cas drooled on him. 

Just as long as he was comfortable, Dean thought, plus he liked playing with Castiel's short fluffy hair. He was like a kitten or something, feisty but cute. 

And hey, Dean can call Cas cute and it can be platonic. At least that's what he told himself. 

Castiel's nap only lasted about fifteen minutes before he woke up and started whining again. Dean still didn't mind. 

"Dean..." 

"What Cassy?" Dean asks almost mockingly, Cas looked up at him with a sleepy glare. 

"Everything hurts..." Cas whines before turning and burying his face in Dean's stomach. 

"I know buddy... Eventually you'll feel better, I promise." Dean says as he rubs Cas' back, the soothing action made Castiel relax. 

"I'm hot now... My blood feels like lava." Cas whines before moving away from Dean completely. 

"That's good, it means your fever is breaking so it might start going down." 

"I feel like I'm gonna die of heat stroke." Castiel complains. 

Dean gets up before walking to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Yes they were in his room, he didn't mind letting Cas have his bed, the poor guy was sick and he just happened to be comfortable in here. 

Dean gets a small hand towel from the cabinets under the sink before getting it wet with cool water and ringing it out. 

God he was being such a mom to Cas. 

"Here, this might make you feel better." Dean says.

"It doesn't make sense, I was just freezing and-"

"That's what happens when you get sick Cas." Dean says before sitting next to him.

"Lift your head up." Dean says and he slips the wet towel around the back of Castiel's neck. "Better?" 

"Feels nice." Cas sighs. 

"Do you maybe want a t-shirt or something?" Dean asks, Cas wasn't wearing his coats but he was wearing the long sleeved button up. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows but it was probably still too hot to wear. 

"I don't wanna be a bother..."

"You could never be a bother to me Cas. Plus I want you comfortable, you need to get better." Dean says before walking over to his dresser and retrieving a shirt from the disorderly mess. Sam always yelled at him for not folding his clothes. 

"Here, change." Dean says and Cas starts trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

A few buttons in, his arms felt heavy and got tired. 

"Why am I so weak?" Cas groans in complaint before falling back, unluckily he forgot he scooted back a bit and he smacked his head off of the headboard. 

An instinct kicked in and Dean quickly got to Castiel's side. 

"Hey, it's okay.... That probably didn't feel too good did it?" Dean asks as he gives Cas a hug. 

Don't cry, please don't cry. Dean silently begs Cas. 

Cas clings to him, "That hurt like a bitch." He mutters, trying not to let the tears that formed in his eyes spill over. 

"I bet." Dean says before releasing Cas and making sure he didn't hit his head this time. 

"I hate asking this but can you help me?" Castiel asks.

Dean gulps, "S-sure. Anything Cas." 

Dean reaches forward before gently undoing the buttons on Castiel's shirt. 

The guy was very weak, although this was his first time being sick and it was pretty serious. Fevers as high as his could be fatal to humans and even though Cas was now human he was tackling it like it was nothing, not without a little complaining though. 

"Sit up." Dean requests and Cas uses Dean to pull himself up. Dean pushes the shirt off of Castiel's shoulders.

Eventually he gets the t-shirt on Cas, trying not to stare at Cas too much.

"Feel better?" Dean asks, Cas was dozing off already, while leaning into him. 

"Mhum..." Cas hums in reply as he yawns.

"You should lay down and try to sleep again." Dean says. 

Cas moves to sit up in his own and he nods as he rubs his eyes and yawns again. 

Dean's heart exploded at that, Cas looked adorable. 

The oversized black shirt hung off his shoulder, exposing skin- it was big on Dean too so Dean gave it to Cas on purpose knowing that it would swallow him. And Cas just looked so damn cute in general, even though he was pale in complexion and his cheeks were flushed a not-normal shade of pink from the fever, and his hair was a fluffy mess being all out of place. And the slight stubble that-

"Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean snaps out of it. 

"You were staring at me, is something wrong- do I look sicker?" 

"No, you're actually gaining the natural color back in your face. You were as white as a figurative ghost." Dean says, playing it cool like he didn't just get caught staring. 

"Oh okay." Cas mumbles.

"You're so cute..." Dean mutters, thinking that he just thought it. 

"Oh... Thanks..." Cas says confusedly, did friends call each other cute? Was that okay? In that case he thought Dean was cute too. 

Dean's eyes go wide, "I- uh... I didn't mean to- uh..." 

"Hey, it's fine. You're cute too." Cas says as he lays back down, becoming tired. 

Dean sits there in confusion, what just happened? 

A few minutes later he hears Cas huff. 

"I thought you were asleep." Dean says. 

"I can't sleep..." Cas mumbles before turning to face the side of the bed Dean was sitting on. 

"Why not?" Dean asks, Cas was looking up at him and it was just too cute to take. 

"I can't get comfortable." Cas complains. 

"Was I comfortable?" Dean asks jokingly, well half-jokingly. 

"Actually you're very comfy." Cas says. 

"If it makes you feel better you can lay on me again." Dean says, trying not to seem like he wanted to cuddle Cas. 

"Lay down." Cas says as he tugs on Dean's arm.

"Uh..." He didn't sign up for this- even though he wanted too. 

"Please?" 

"Okay." Dean lays down beside Cas and seconds later Cas lays his head on Dean's chest and wraps an arm around him. 

Dean slides his arm under Cas, wrapping it around his back. He could feel his heart beating rapidly at their closeness. 

"I can hear your heart beating, are you okay?" Cas asks, seeming concerned. 

"I'm fine, just sleep." Dean says and Cas relaxes in Dean's arms. 

Dean can't help but find Cas adorable when he sleeps, he just looked so relaxed and peaceful. 

Cas moves in his sleep and presses his face into Dean's neck, squeezing Dean tighter in the process. 

Dean freezes up when he feels Castiel's warm breath on his neck. That shouldn't do bad things to him, it really shouldn't. 

It didn't help that his lips were pressed to Dean's warm skin. 

"Jesus Christ." Dean mutters, why was he having these certain thoughts? Cas was sick he definitely shouldn't be thinking about-

"Dean..." Castiel mumbles faintly, interrupting Dean's thoughts. 

"What Cas?" Dean asks softly in reply. 

"It hurts worse again..." Cas whines as he clings to Dean tightly. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here..." Dean wraps his arms around Cas. 

"Aw, Cas don't cry..." Dean softly pleads as he presses his hand to Castiel's forehead. 

He sighs before reaching for the so called 'icky' green medicine. 

"No." Cas mumbles when he sees what Dean was retrieving. 

"I'm sorry but yes." Dean says as he uses one hand to unscrew the lid on the green death flavored nastiness as Cas called it. 

"That stuff is gross." Castiel says before burying his face in Dean's shoulder, avoiding facing the green syrupy grossness. 

"Here." Dean says as he carefully picks up the small medicine cup- now filled with the green liquid.

"Deeeeean..." Cas whines cutely. 

"Caaaaaaas." Dean mocks playfully, "Now open up." 

"Nope."

"Please?" 

"Noooooo."

"I'll leave if you don't take it." Dean threatens and Cas lifts his head up. 

"Really?" He asks sadly. 

"Well no... But I won't cuddle with you." Dean says. He was lying. 

"I guess I'll take it..." Cas mumbles, he was eyeing the medicine like it would kill him. 

"Open up." Dean presses the edge of the small medicine cup to Cas' lips. 

He'd rather be pressing his lips to- wait what? Homo thought go away. Dean says, mentally scolding himself. 

Cas reluctantly drinks the medicine. 

"Yuck." Cas makes a cute little 'icky' face.

"Was that so hard?" Dean asks as he places the medicine dispenser on the bedside table. 

"Yes." 

"Oh boo hoo." 

"Bite me." Cas sasses. 

"Don't test me." Dean jokes. 

"Thanks for being so nice to me Dean." Cas says as he gets back in his comfy cuddling position. 

"No problem Cas." Dean gives him a small squeezey hug in reply. 

Eventually Cas falls back asleep and somehow Dean dozes off as well. 

About twenty minutes later Sam decides to go check on the two only to open the door and see them all tangled up together. 

He couldn't help the small 'aww' that emitted from him. It was adorable. 

Sam sneakily pulls out his phone to take a picture before-

"I swear I'll kill you Sam." Dean threatens. 

Sam jumps slightly, he thought Dean was asleep. He sneaks the picture anyway. 

"But you're cuddling-"

"Not a word. Just walk out, you saw nothing." Dean says. 

Sam huffs but he leaves, at least he got the picture. He sends it to Dean just to be an ass. 

Cas stayed asleep for another hour and a half before he woke up and saw Dean asleep next to him. Well Dean was kind of under him since Cas was all super cuddly with him. 

"Dean?" Cas gives him a gentle nudge. 

Dean doesn't wake up so that means he was out like a light. 

Cas carefully untangles Dean's arms from around him before moving to the edge of the bed. 

"Stupid humans have to pee. It's stupid." Cas mutters huffily to himself. 

He looks up. Okay so the bathroom wasn't that far, and he felt better. 

He still felt weak and he got dizzy if he moved to fast but he could make it. Just be slow. 

He shakily stands up, the room instantly spins and he feels weird. 

Okay. He thinks. I've got this. 

He takes one step and- without warning- collapses on the floor. 

Okay maybe I don't got this. Cas tells himself. 

He felt really dizzy and he knew if he tried to get up, he'd just fall right back down again. 

However thankfully, the slight thump of him hitting the floor woke Dean up. 

"Cas?" Dean asks in worry, not seeing him anywhere in the room. 

"Down here..." Cas mutters before pouting. He just tried to walk. Stupid fever, making him dizzy like that. 

Dean was instantly overly worried and he was by Cas' side within a second- probably less. 

"Hey- what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you-"

"Shh." Cas shoves his hand over Dean's mouth so he'd just shut up. "I'm okay, don't have a worry fit." 

Dean rolls his eyes but he pulls Cas up off of the floor, helping him sit on the edge of the bed but not letting go of him. 

"You know you shouldn't be waking by yourself, high fevers can make you dizzy and they can trigger a whole bunch of bad shit." 

"I just wanted to go pee..." Cas mutters after Dean was done acting like a concerned boyfriend. 

Wait boyfriend? Is that really what Castiel's mind just said? 

Dean sighs, "Okay c'mon." 

"You aren't going in with me." Cas says. 

Dean rolls his eyes, "What if you fall?" 

"Then I'll yell for you." Cas says. 

"What if you knock yourself out?"

"Then oh well. Are you just trying to see my dick or something?" Cas jokes and Dean suddenly gets all stuttery. 

"W-what? Dude no." Dean says. Yes was probably the answer he wanted to say. 

Dean helps Cas over to the bathroom. 

"I can lean on the counter now stop Mother-henning me." Cas says. 

"Please don't die." Dean mutters, he just gets the door slammed in his face. 

Eventually Cas stumbles back out. 

"Let me do it!" Cas says, slapping Dean's hands away when he opens the door and Dean tries to help him. 

"But Cas..." Dean tries reaching for him when he stumbles. 

"Dammit Dean stop!" Cas yells, he was getting to the point where he was done being cuddled and he just wanted to be left alone. 

"I'm just trying to help you..."

"I know but it's getting annoying!" Cas snaps before walking over to Dean's bed by himself.

He was dizzy but he didn't fall over. 

"Oh... I-I'll just leave you alone then..." Dean mumbles, he doesn't know why he just got so sad but he did. He felt like crying.

"Dean..." Cas mumbles as the bedroom door shuts, Dean left. 

He just curls up beneath the blankets on the bed, not being able to help the tears that fell. 

Why was he so mean? Dean didn't deserve that...

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asks when Dean enters the kitchen and angrily scoots out a chair before flopping down into it. 

"Nothing." Dean mumbles, obviously pouting. 

Sam sighs and shuts his laptop. 

"What did you or Cas do?" 

"Apparently I'm helping him too much?!" 

"Well the guys sick, sometimes sick people like space." Sam says like it was the most logical thing in the world, Dean on the other hand didn't think so. 

"But he was all cuddly and sure that was weird but at least he was being sweet and not an asshole."

Sam scoffs, "You looked pretty into the cuddling when I walked in."

"Shut up. I just let him because he didn't feel good." 

"Mhum. You liked it." Sam teases. 

"Did not! I'm not a cuddler!" 

"Sure looked like you were." 

"Whatever. I was just trying to help him." Dean sighs. 

"Maybe you should go talk to him, he probably didn't mean to snap at you." Sam says. 

"Fine." Dean sighs. He grabs his phone off the table, seeing he had a message from Sam. 

"You little bitch!" Dean yells when he sees the picture of him and Cas. 

It was kinda cute though. 

"What did I do now?" Sam asks, he knew very well what he did. 

"The damn picture!"

"It's cute don't you think?" Sam laughs. 

"Maybe." Dean grumbles. 

Dean saves the picture, not that Sam needed to know that. 

He gets up before deciding to walk back to Castiel. He'd feel bad if he passed out or something. 

"Maybe?" Sam asks in a teasing tone. 

"Shut up Sammy!" 

Dean carefully opens his bedroom door, waiting for a pillow or something to be thrown at him. 

He saw the Cas sized lump underneath of the blanket he had buried himself in.

His fever is still high... He shouldn't have a blanket. Dean thinks. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asks softly. 

He hears a small whimper, not an 'I'm sick and it hurts' whimper but a 'I'm genuinely crying' whimper. 

"Cas..." Dean says, his heart instantly felt heavy. 

He sets down on the edge of the bed before trying to pull the blanket away from Cas. 

"No!" Cas says.

"C'mon Cas... Talk to me." Dean pleads softly. 

Cas reluctantly let go of the blanket. 

"I upset you... I'm sorry- don't hate me." Castiel says, trying to fix the situation. 

"Cas I definitely don't hate you. You were right, I was getting way to close and you needed space. It's okay. We all get snappy sometimes- and I'm not upset, I thought I upset you." Dean says, Castiel's tear filled eyes made him almost tear up himself. 

A tear falls from Cas' eye before running down his cheek. He moves forward and envelops Dean in a slightly weak hug, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I- I was mean..." Cas sobs into Dean's shoulder. 

He is such an emotional human. 

"It's fine Cas, I promise. I'm not mad at you." Dean hugs Cas tightly. Something inside of him compels him to pull Cas closer so he does and Cas climbs onto his lap, still softly crying into Dean's shoulder. 

"Calm down Cas, it's okay. Shh..." Dean says, trying to soothe the former angel. 

He didn't want Cas to make himself sick. Well sicker. 

"Are you okay now?" Dean asks when Cas sits back, he was still on Dean's lap, he just wasn't buried in his shoulder. 

"I think so, I'm sorry... again." Cas mumbles before looking away from Dean shyly. He felt bad. 

"No, Cas it's okay. I'm not upset or mad at you at all, not even a tiny little bit." Dean says. 

"How are you not overly frustrated with me? I'm a clingy little emotional, sick human." Cas asks. 

"Because you can't help it if you're sick."

"But I was clingy and cuddly, you don't like that." Cas says, still avoiding eye contact. 

"Yeah but I like you." Dean says before a sudden wave of shock hits him.

Cas gives him a wide-eyed look. 

"That came out wrong!" Dean says quickly, "I-I meant uh th-that cuddling with you was... Uh nice?" Dean says, wait- not again! "Shit no!" 

"Okay take a deep breath then tell me what you're trying to say." Cas says. 

Dean does so but what was he trying to say?

Suddenly he just got this urge, and he couldn't form words he just stared into Castiel's eyes. 

How did he never notice how pretty Cas' eyes were?

"Dean?" Cas asks, Dean was just staring at him, presumably spacing out. 

The urge kicked Dean harder and he couldn't fight it. 

Cas went to speak again but he abruptly shut up when he had Dean's lips pressing against his. 

His eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart literally skip a beat. 

Dean almost died when Cas didn't kiss back, he pulled away and expected Cas to hit him or run away but he didn't move. 

Although if he did try to run away he'd probably fall on his beautiful face... Dean thought. 

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that-" 

Cas was watching Dean with confusion as he spoke. 

Oh hell no, he's not aloud to be sorry for something amazing. 

Cas slammed his lips on Dean's, their mouths instantly molded together. Cas took control and worked his lips against Dean's as Dean sat there in slight shock. 

It didn't take long for his mind to scream at him, making him kiss back. 

Soon they were pretty much full-on making out, tongues tangling, the whole nine. 

They both pull away breathless. 

"Yes. Yes you should have." Cas says with a smile on his face. 

"So I guess I don't have to think of a cover up for when I said I liked you?" 

"Nope. I like you too." Cas says cutely making Dean instantly fond over him. 

Dean pulls Cas in for another kiss, you know- making up for lost time... By making out. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pressing their chests flush against each other as they kiss. 

"Why do I have a feeling I'm already addicted to you?" Dean asks as they pull away again. 

"If you are it's okay, I'll be your drug and I'll feed your addiction." Cas says making Dean chuckle lightly. 

"As a side note I'm glad I have a good immune system." Dean says. 

"Oh yeah... I forgot I'm contagious." Cas slips off of Dean's lap. 

"Do you still feel bad?" 

"My head still hurts and my throat is still scratchy but it isn't as bad. I can handle it now." 

"Here." Dean gets the thermometer again.

Cas willingly takes it this time. About a minute later it beeps. 

"99.9, that's way better." Dean says before giving Cas a peck on the lips. 

Cas was curious so he had to ask. 

"Dean are you my boyfriend now?" 

Dean freezes up. "Um..." He wills himself to speak, Cas was very blunt. "Is this your way of asking?" 

"Well... I guess so..." Cas says. "Will you please please be my boyfriend Dean? Pretty please?" 

Dean can't help but smile at the adorable man. 

"Hmmm, let me think about it."

"Dean!" Cas hits him lightly, making him laugh. 

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend Cas." Dean says and he presses a kiss to Cas' lips

"Sam's gonna flip when I tell him." Dean says. 

"Why? He won't be mad will he?"

"Oh no, he'll just yell 'I knew it!' In my face since he's always teasing me about the massive crush I have on you- not that I admitted it." 

"Massive crush huh?" Cas asks with a little smirk. 

"Oh hush."

"Aww Dean did you have a wittle crushy-wushy on me?" Cas asks in a baby voice making Dean playfully glare at him. 

"Yes I did- I still do because you're freaking cute." 

"Cuddle me." Cas suddenly demands. 

Dean doesn't have any reluctance to oblige to Cas' request. 

The next morning Dean wakes up with a pounding in his skull and a sore throat. 

"Fucking great." He mumbles sleepily to himself. 

"You okay?" Cas asks before yawning. 

"I jinxed it. I'm sick." Dean says. "How do you feel?"

"Still shitty, at least we can be sick together." Cas says. 

Sam eyes the two suspiciously when they enter the kitchen. 

Cas was still a little dizzy but Dean wouldn't let him fall. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asks when Dean groans and faceplants into the table. 

"He's sick." Cas mutters and Sam almost spits out his drink. 

"Sammy don't." Dean warns, he knew exactly what Sam was gonna do. 

"You're sick huh?" Sam asks teasingly. 

"Shut. Up. Now." 

"How'd you get sick?" 

"I've been around him the whole time, I probably just caught something." Dean says. 

"Like you got caught cuddling?" 

"Sam!" 

"Dean!" Sam mocks, "So were you two smoochin' while sick? You guys know that you can spread sickness that way?" 

"I told you Dean, but you didn't want to listen." Cas shrugs and Sam freezes. 

Wait were they actually- holy shit. Sam thinks. 

"Dammit Cas." 

"You two were kissing!" Sam yells like it was some major breakthrough. 

"Actually I believe it's called making out Sam so check your facts." 

Sam literally almost had a heart attack. 

Dean just kept hitting his head off of the table, silently hoping they would both shut the hell up. 

"I knew it!" Sam yells. 

"Yeah yeah." Dean mumbles. 

"Seriously though Dean, kissing him while he's sick? Not a good call." 

"Fuck off." Dean says, Sam just laughs.

Although he wouldn't be laughing long because now he had a sick, cranky older brother to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I have written several other Destiel stories as well if you would like to read them. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
